Hold my hand?
by thea46
Summary: What if Clary wasn't the "mundane"? What if Jace knew nothing about shadow world? Role reversal. *No copyright infringement intended. :'( Jace belongs to Cassie Clare and I'm not her. Excerpt : " I know you don't remember and you are not the same but I don't care . You are you . You are Jace . " Jace suddenly felt worthy . He pulled back and said " Hold my hand , will you ? "
1. Hi, Morgenstern !

"We will rule the world"

Clary had grown up around this idea . It was her father's sole ambition in life and he hadmade it the family's motto . It was written everywhere , in every language.

"Nous allóns régle le monde " -

-was inscribed on the was under the potrait of her ancestor in her fathers office.

Clary's mother had died when she was eight . She still can recall her flawless face , high cheekbones and light crystal blue eyes clearly. Clary had her mother's high cheekbones and long nose but she didn't inherit her clear crystal eyes or flawless skin . Her eyes were emerald and her skin was splattered with frekles . She had her father's ears which stuck out . According to her the collection looked quite funny . She wasn't even as her parents. Her 5'2" stood nowhere near her brother who was well above 6' . She knew her brother was good looking by the flirtatious advances of girls at the academy towards her brother .

Her brother , Jonathan, was a year older than her. She felt so embarrassed walking beside him . She could gain a bit height by wearing heels but ahe hated them. She practically hated everything girls do , shopping for dresses , make overs , dieting ( practically not eating anything ), talking too much , etc. She was always dressed in jeans and boy shirts.

She hated her life of soltitude


	2. The Lightwoods

Clary was alone most of the time in her room with her books . She didn't hang out with friends after school and at home her father was always surrounded by people in his office .

She entered her room and sighed . Her day at school had been a tiring one . She had forgotten her gym kit and got punished ( 100 sit ups !!) not that she minded physical training . Not only this , her day had been mentally tiring as well due to the fact that ahe had a history lesson with Mr Williams . The only thing that had kept her awake were nudgings from her bestie Isabelle .

Clary and Isabelle Lightwood had grown up together . They had had their first mark together and were thinking of becoming parabatai but they decided to wait for a few years as becoming parabatai was a huge decision and responsibility . The two individuals involved would be figuratively tied together . If one got injured in a battle the other would feel the same pain . They would have to care for the other more than themselves . So it was a mutual agreement to wait .

Clary had decided to go to Izzy's house in the evening . Tired to the bone , she dozed off.

When Clary opened her eyes it was already twilight . She bolted upright and checked her phone . She had promised to meet Iz at 6 :00 pm but she had slept through . It was only half and hour past six but Izzy was all about punctuality , so Clary already had three messages from Iz .

...Where r u ? When r u comin' ?...

...You said 6 , its already 6:15 . Reply or u r going to get smacked...

...6:25! R u dead ? ...

Just as she was going to reply another came in .

...REPLY!! Otherwise I'm going to dress u up ...

Oh! No! Clary would gladly die instead of dressing up. She quickly typed

... Sorry fell asleep .Be there in 10...

As soon as she walked up to the door she sensed something was up . She was going to knock when the door suddenly opened . Izzy was standing there with a Cheshire cat grin and eyeliner in hand .

"Hey Morgenstern ."

" Hi back " said Clary , eying her up .

" Dress up time ! We're going to Pandemonium "

What No!!!!!!

A.N: Hi , I know long time no see but i didn't know how to update so the new updated app helped me . And i have my exams on but tomorrow it is what we call independence day i.e the day our exams get over so I'll update more often cause I'll be a free bird .

A humble request . If you ever give my story a read leave a review even a simple 'good ' or 'could be better 'would suffice . Till then , byee..


	3. An unusual meeting with someone Golden

After an hour of struggle , Clary had a tight black dress on and knee length boots . She had thrown on a leather jacket and wore fingerless leather gloves . Her ginger hair was tied in a high pony and gave a stark contrast with the dress .

"There you go ." said Iz attaching a weapon belt to Clary's waist . " Now look at me ... Uh.. Perfect "

" When you are done grinning can we leave ? " asked Clary, in a bored tone . She had played dress up for long enough now she needed some adrenaline .

" Yeah sure , I'll just get my stele ."

As soon as they entered Pandemonium , Clary got a familiar stench . Shape- shifters .

Pandemonium was a bar club in New York . They often went there because it was a hotspot for demons .

Clary , Isabelle and Alec glamoured themselves so that the stupid mundanes don't get scared out of their shits by seeing the deadly weapons they had on them.

" Lets enjoy a little before a kill ." saying this Isabelle pulled Clary on to the dance floor . They found a spot and started swaying to the music .

Alec was sitting on a barstool but not drinking anything because he was glamoured .

Clary and Izzy were enjoying themselves when suddenly someone bumped into Clary .

" Sorry , I didn't see ." said a mundie boy with eyes so golden that it had to be contacts and hair a unique shade of blond that was surely dyed .

" What ?!! You can see me ? " Clary exclaimed while checking her hand where she had pit the glamour rune .

No . It hadn't faded means it should work .

" Yeah I'm not blind . But if you're asking that I bothered to see you , a five feet nothing with frizzy hair and freckles , then yes I saw you but won't give you a second thought ." the six feet several inches blondie said .

Though his words stung a little ,Clary brushed them off . She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a nearby store room .

All this while Isabelle was standing there open mouthed . She couldn't make head or tail of the events .

" I know I'm outrageously handsome but you didn't have to pull my hand out of it's socket to talk to me in private . If you had just asked nicely , maybe begged a little I would have spared you a kiss " , said the boy winking, " And you are very strong for someone so short . " he added as an afterthought .

"Also we are not alone , your friend is here ", he said turning to Isabelle .

" Hey gorgeous , wanna dance with me ? " said the golden boy flirtatiously . Izzy blushed but didn't say anything . It was unlike Isabelle not to come up with a quick retort but she had been caught off guard by the events . " By the way , I'm Jace " said the Blondie offering his hand to Isabelle completely ignoring Clary's presence .

" Excuse me ."

Clary said tapping his shoulder .

" What do you want , Shorty ? "

" First of all , I'm not so short and you still haven't told us how you can see us ."

Just then Alec burst into the room looking out of breath.

" Hey guys , here you all are and I thought you were dancing ." then his eyes took in Jace .

" Already got a kill ? "

" A kill !??" Jace exclaimed . " Are you killers ? You're gonna kill me ?" " Am I stuck in some sort of gang war or are you from the same gang ?" " Even if you are going to kill me , I would like to ask one last question , why did you recruit Shorty in your gang ? "

Completely ignoring Jace's questions , Alec said ," But he's not a demon . Is he ..."

" Are you a faerie or a warlock or a werewolf ?"

" Woah dude , do you read fairy tales or what ? Are you interested in mythologhy ? All these things don't exist ."

" But they do !!"

" He's a mundane " Clary interrupted " with the Sight ."

Alec's face mirrored what Clary was feeling . Astonishment , confusion and dilemma .

What could be done with a mundane who could see them in spite of a glamour rune ?

" Let's get him to the New York Institute . If we go back to the Clave , he will not come out unscathed . " Clary suggested .

" But Clary , it will be a disobedience of the Clave . " Alec argued .

Alec was a year older than the girls and his father being the Inquisitor , he was a little more dedicated to the Clave .

" Fuck the Clave and it's rules !" Clary sweared and immediately regreted her words .

" Woah there , Fiesty ! " smirked Jace

" What are you talking about ? What is this Clave thing that you want to screw ? "

" You'll understand everything , Goldilocks . Just be thankful we aren't dumping you in the hands of the Clave ." Clary retorted .

Jace seemed amused by the new nickname .

" You're creative , Shorty ."

" I know , Goldilocks ." said Clary with one of her too sweet smiles , sarcasm dripping.

" Let's go ." said Isabelle , finding her voice back .

She had been a bit dazed by Jace's good looks and hotness , that combined with the incident had been too much for her to speak .

" Yeah "

Clary said before grabbing Jace's hand and pulling him out without paying heed to his objections .

 **A.N : Hey guys , i didn't update for months so two chaps back to back . By the way I'm sorry that Isabelle may seem OOC but it fits with the plot so yeah .** **I live for reviews so leave a review . Till then...byee..**


	4. The New York Institute

"Should we ring the bell ? " Isabelle enquired.

"No , every institute gives access to every Shadowhunter ."

Clary said before moving up to the gate and putting her hand on it .

" Why are you standing in front of this dump and trying to enter it ? "

Jace asked , moving up to Clary .

" You can see us but can't see this ?"

" What can't I see ? I see this dump of course . I'm really getting confused here , Fiesty "

" It's Clary , Goldilocks ."

"And its Jace , Clary ."

"Okay"

"Better be ."

Clary removed her hand from the door and pulled Jace a little back .

" Now close your eyes and concentrate on your surroundings . Try to drown the noise of the traffic and concentrate on one thing ." Clary said without removing her hand from his shoulder .

After a few minutes Clary felt him relax under her hands.

"Now open your eyes and concentrate on the Institute . Try to look at it like you're peeling the layers . "

Clary saw Jace open his eyes and stare at the building .

Jace took a step back in suprise , bumping into Clary .

" What just happened right now ? " Jace asked without moving his eyes from the Institute . " This dump just turned into a castle in a matter of seconds ."

When Jace turned his eyes towards Clary she saw confusion and a little fear in them .

" This is the Institute . It is glamoured more strongly that is why you couldn't see it at first because you are not trained or didn't grow up with us . But our runes were weaker , just to surpass humans so you could see us because you have the Sight . How, I don't know but I guess we will find out . "

" Cannot be seen by humans ? " "Are you not humans ? "

" Let's have this talk inside the Institute ."

"Wait, if humans can't see you , am I looking as if I'm standing alone and talking to air ?"

Clary was appealed to the idea of teasing him by saying yes, but he looked so disarrayed that she said the truth .

" No , now everyone can see us . We took the glamour off because we couldn't put a rune on you until you're confirmed to have angel blood other wise you could've died or turned into a forsaken ." Clary shrugged .

" Angel's blood ? Forsaken ? What are you talking about ? What is a rune ?? This is so damn confusing ." Jace huffed.

" I'll answer all your questions but not here , inside . " Clary jerked her head towards the Institute offering a small smile to Jace .

She had been quite offended by Jace but she was the forgiving type and seeing Jace's confused situation couldn't tease him further .

" Let's go in" she said taking Jace's hand .

"In the name of the Angel , I , Clarissa Morgenstern ask for entrance into the holy ground of the Institute ." And the door flew open .

" C'mon " said Clary ushering them in .

"Clary wait . What if he's a vampire wanting entrance to the Institute ?" Isabelle asked in a small voice .

" Iz " Clary glared at her .

" I've been holding his hand while asking for entrance . It wouldn't have opened if he was a Downworlder . And of course he's not a vampire , otherwise he wouldn't have been so hot ."

" I've come across one or two hot vamps in my...''

"Warm, I meant he feels warm . He wouldn't be if he didn't have a heart beating . If you want me to check , then..."

She turned around and put her hand on Jace's chest over his heart and felt a strong rhythm . She now could feel the hard contours of his built muscles and absentmindedly ran her hand along his abdominal muscles . Brought to to this world by a loud throat clearing and immediately pulled her hand back and tried to hide her cheeks which were rapidly turning red .

" Let's go in " Alec said while walking in .

" He's not a vampire , that is confirmed ." Izzy smiled a naughty smile at Clary before disappearing through the doors .

" Let's go inside " Clary said brushing past Jace , not looking up but caught his grin from the corner of her eye and blushed a deeper crimson .

As soon as the entered the building , the doors closed behind them .

" Follow me.'

Clary said still not looking up .

 **A.N: Hey guys, here I am again . Exams are over and im free . So as I had promised here's the next chapter . Maybe I'll update tomorrow .** **Well this year is my class 10 that would be sophomore year in high school for people in the West . I'm from India and you are ?? Let me know in the review section if you want to . I'm not really clear about the society structure or culture in the West so I would love to know . I would love to have a friend from the western countries like USA and England ( or any other country ) and share things about each other . You know like a pen pal ?. So if anyone's interested please let me know in the comment area . *** **And last but absolutely the best part I want to thank Iphx and Jling for the follows . It really boosted my confidence and drove me to write for you guys . So thankyou from the bottom of my heart and I love you .** **So long...** ***If you hesitate due to not knowing me, really i can really promise I'm not a killer and I'm really from India . If you take me up on my offer you don't have to reveal you real name . Just your gender and you know just things with which i won't have a chance to track you down ;) ;p**


	5. Introductions and Revelations

**A.N : Hi , guys . Here's the next chapter . I want to thank bookgirl18 for her review . I got encouraged and posted . So if you want chapters , please review .**

They went on weaving through the corridors of the Institute. It was huge and had a capacity to hold 250 people without any one having to share a room and almost 500 people a bit uncomfortably .

"Where's the library ?!!"

Clary grumbled to herself .

There were so many rooms and it had been years since Clary had last visited and the ins and outs of the interweaved corridors had turned a bit hazy in her memory .

Suddenly a hand came and grabbed hers . She turned and saw Jace pointing behind them .

A woman was coming towards them . She had long straight black hair and a petite figure but one could see strength lying in the lean muscles . She looked like an older version of Isabelle .

"Maryse "

Maryse greeted them with a huge smile . " It's so good to see you , Clary "

Clary attacked her with a bone crushing hug .

" Clary...circulation... huh..."

" Oh, sorry " said Clary, releasing her . " I'm just so excited to see you. It's been years ."

Maryse was Isabelle and Alec's mother . She ran the New York Institute . She was like a second mother to her since her own mom had died .

" Yeah , a few . So , you suddenly decided to come here ? Who's this boy ? I don't remember seeing him before . "

Clary was reminded that her visit wasn't entirely casual .

" This is Jace . I brought him to meet you . "

"Is he your boyfriend ? "

" No way ." Clary almost shouted while Jace smirked .

" I mean I just met him and found him peculiar and brought him down here."

" Peculiar ?" Maryse ran her gaze down Jace . " Why , he seems quite normal to me ."

" No not like that . He's a mundane and he could see us with a mendelin on . "

Now it was Maryse's turn to look confused .

"What ?!! You're sure he's a mundane ? "

" Yes "

" Then we should sort this out ..."

Clary opened her mouth to say something..

"...And I won't report this to the Clave ." said Maryse with a smile. Clary smiled back.

" Lets go to the library ."

" Yeah." Clary and Jace said in unison

" You might have just met but you have great synchronisation . " Maryse said with a teasing smile . This time both the youngsters blushed a deep red .

The library is a big room with wooden furnishings . It had almost a billion books and its sheer size would intimidate a person . There was a big oak table ,near a fireplace , a majestic looking chair behind it . Few couches and chairs were strewn across the room . The floor was covered with a plush velvet carpet . There was a statue of an angel rising out of water with a goblet and sword in each hand . It was intimidating and glorious at the same time .

Clary has been here many times but never got uses to its majesticity .

Isabelle and Alec were already there bickering over something .

" There you are ! Did you get lost or something ?" said Isabelle , noticing her .

" Mom !!" exclaimed Isabelle , seeing Maryse and jumped to hug her . " I missed you so much ."

" Aww .. I missed you too baby ." Maryse said hugging her daughter tightly . After releasing her she looked at her son who hadn't shown any excitement on seeing his mother after years .

" Alec .." said Maryse opening her arms for her son but he just politely nodded . Maryse quickly schooled her expression but Clary didn't miss the hurt look that passed through her face .

Isabelle's parents had separated and her mother had come to New York leaving her children back in Idris . Alec always blamed his mother for the separation and had cut her off from his life . Isabelle always cozied up to her mom rather than her father but this didn't cause a rift between the siblings . In fact their bond had strengthened .

" Wow !" another voice said from behind Clary .

Clary was suddenly reminded of the real reason behind her visit . She had forgotten about Jace for a while as a sense of déjà vu passed over her .

She had spent hours in this library with her mother and her brother . She missed her mother terribly at the moment .

" Momma .." she croaked out in a whisper .

Her reverie was broken by a hand on her shoulder . She turned to see Jace looking at her with concerned eyes

Jace had been out partying with his friends in Pandemonium when suddenly everything went haywire .

He had spotted a cute short red-headed girl and wanted to play with her but when she had started to speak , his world had turned upside down . His head was feeling as if it would burst but he was keeping his cool facade on .

' Well , he had been a good actor since childhood . ' he thought sarcastically.

Shorty was feisty and strong but everyone had vulnerable moments .

Jace had been just within earshot to hear her whimper for her mother in a broken whisper .

When she turned to look at him , her face was unreadable but her eyes spoke of everything she was feeling . He felt bad for her .

' What !? Since when did Jace Wayland feel bad for short red heads ? '

' Since , today .' said a voice in his head , cheekily .

" Well !" Maryse's voice came from the heap of the million books she had been looking through .

" I don't think we have anything here to figure out what he is ."

" Maybe we should call the Silent Brothers ." piped up Isabelle .

" Nope ." Clary protested " Remember they work the Clave and if the Clave come to know about Jace they would kill him . They destroy anything they can't explain and Jace here is the biggest puzzle to solve ."

" Aw. It's good to know how much you care about me ." said Jace , making googly eyes at her .

Clary shot him a death glare " Shut up !!"

" So what do we do now ? " asked Maryse .

" Lets wait till the morning , then we'll think of something . I need to sleep on this . " said Clary

" You're most welcome to sleep on me Shorty , if you don't drool ." said Jace with a wink and a smirk plastered on his face .

" Shut that hole in you're face , Goldilocks . "

" Oh , c'mon you just now said you need to sleep on me . "

" Its a figure of speech meaning I need to consider the matter at hand . You know it's my mistake to have expected you to understand idioms ." said Clary with a overly sweet smile .

" Enough you both ." Maryse interrupted ." Go to bed all of you . Clary the room next to yours is empty. Jace can stay there . "

" Whoa !! Did anyone ask me what I want !" Jace exclaimed.

" I don't care what you want ." said Clary tersely .

"But I don't want to stay here for the night . I don't live on the streets you know, I have people who'll look for me . At least give me something to call them with , my cell is dead ."

" Here , catch . " said Clary , throwing a wireless at him which he caught neatly. Clary saw as he dialled a number .

" Hey , Simon! its J here ."

" Yeah , I'm alive and alright . My cell's dead and I'm staying at a friend's house . If Dad calls say that I've not run away . "

" Yeah , see ya."

" You done ? Can we go now ? I don't have unending source of energy "

" Yeah . Lead the way , Milady ." said Jace , with a deep bow .

 **A.N: Hey guys, thankyou for the favourites and the follows . I hope you enjoyed the chapter . I'll try to update soon . [They will come sooner if you bribe me with reviews :p ;) ]**


	6. h

**Guys , I'm so sorry that I didn't update this for a long while but I just didn't feel for this anymore . I have 12 chaps already written but the story doesn't end there . I started working on my other story and I'm just more attached with it . I'd love it if you read " In a quiet voice " and tell me what you feel .** **As for this , what should I do , should I post the prewritten chaps and then go on a hiatus or should I just leave this now and later post it when I've finished the story ?** **Let me know .** **Lots of Love** **Thea**


End file.
